Memory Box
by SilverXxWind
Summary: A life filled with love and friendship is bound to have many unforgettable moments, right? Whether it's Ash using godawful pickup lines on Misty, or Gary writing an iconic love song for Drew, these friends have more memories than they'd like to share. A series of drabbles including PS, CS, IS, ORS/LGS. Cue the embarrassment.
1. Taming His Spiky Hair (LGS ORS)

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I last published anything on here, but my other story Nostalgic Nights had such great feedback, and I wanted to return with another story. In case you haven't read the summary, this fanfic will be a series of humorous drabbles about various pairings and friendships. To help you guys navigate through chapters if you're looking for specific pairings, I'll put the pairing in brackets next to the chapter name. On another note, if you have an idea for which you'd like me to write a drabble, PM me! I'm more than happy to consider requests, though I may not accept every one - (this really depends on how I feel about the idea and whether I have time).

That's it for now. Onto the first of overdramatic drabbles, here's some leafgreenshipping fluff for y'all.

.

.

.

 **Taming His Spiky Hair**

Gary straightened his bow tie and smirked in front of the mirror.

 _Why hello there, handsome._

A knock sounded on the door, followed by his girlfriend, Leaf, entering the room. Gary turned around to greet her but stopped short when he saw the expression on her face.

She looked incredulous.

Without a word, she pushed Gary into the chair in front of the mirror and furiously began shuffling around the dresser's contents. She set aside various bottles of hair gels and grabbed a comb before she began working away at his hair.

"Leaf, what are you – is this really necessary?" He tried to shoo her hands away, but it only made her even more determined to finish whatever she was trying to accomplish.

"Come on Gary. It's your sister's wedding. You should at least _try_ to make yourself look presentable," Leaf said. Gary yelped when she somewhat forcefully pulled the comb through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak again, only to cough when a burst of hairspray clouded his head.

"OW – watch it," Gary said through gritted teeth as she viciously pulled the comb through his hair once again. Leaf made a face at him in the mirror and continued her so-far unsuccessful work. Gary endured five more minutes of her various attempts to style his hair before Leaf placed the comb on the vanity. His hair was still messy and spiky, however now it only smelled heavily of product.

"I give up," Leaf said as she wiped her forehead. Gary smirked.

"Sweetheart, you've got to know that the hair is just as untameable as the man himself." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Honey! You and Gary should get going! The ceremony starts in an hour, and you don't want to miss Daisy walking down the aisle, do you?" Leaf's mother called from downstairs.

"We're on our way, Mrs. Green!" Gary said. He swiveled out of his chair and straightened his back, formally offering his arm to Leaf. "Shall we?"

Leaf bit her lip as a smile graced her mouth. "We shall."

* * *

One wedding and a few drinks later, Gary and Leaf found themselves alone together in one of the janitor's closets during the reception. Leaf bit back a gentle moan as Gary's lips traveled down her neck and to her collarbone, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

"Arceus, I love you," Gary whispered against her skin. Leaf mumbled something incoherently before pulling his head back up to press her lips against his. Gary's fingers dug into her waist, and this time Leaf let out a small moan as she continued to obnoxiously run her fingers through his hair.

Leaf pulled back from Gary, panting as his forehead rested against hers. She smiled and opened her eyes briefly, about to go in for another kiss before she pushed Gary away from her and held him at arm's length.

"What are you-" Gary stopped abruptly once he saw the look on Leaf's face. She was in awe, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide. Her expression rapidly shifted from awe to excitement and her eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Woah." She clasped her hands happily and was smiling so wide it threatened to split her face in half. "Oh my Mew, oh my Mew!"

"Erm, what's gotten into you?" Gary wasn't sure if he should have felt annoyed or startled. On one hand, Leaf had just abruptly ended their _epic_ make out session, but on the other hand her sudden fangirling was starting to freak him out.

"Your hair." Leaf slowly reached out her hand, and Gary stood their frigidly as she touched it. Just what was she doing? "It's not as spiky anymore," Leaf said. She pulled out her phone and held it up to his face, where Gary saw his reflection. Indeed, his spikes appeared to have been slightly pushed back. "It looks good on you." Leaf smiled.

Gary smirked. "Everything looks good on me." Leaf smacked him lightly on the chest, but her smiled remained on her face nonetheless. Gary hungrily pulled her back in for another kiss, but she dodged his lips.

"Ah ah," she said. "I had to make out with you for twenty minutes just to get your hair to sit still. I will not risk messing it up again." Gary opened his mouth in protest as Leaf dragged him out of the closet and back to the reception.

"Maybe I like having you mess up my hair when we kiss," Gary said with a pout.

"Don't be such a baby," Leaf teased. "If you'd bothered to use your brain a few moments ago, you'd have realized that we just discovered the scandalous secret formula to making your hair look good." Leaf smirked up at him suggestively.

Gary's mouth formed an 'o' shape before he wriggled his eyebrows at her. He swiftly pressed a kiss to her knuckles and happily followed her back to the reception, wearing a smirk of his own.

After this, he didn't care if it meant all the dressing up in the world - he'd definitely make sure they attended formal events more often.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Et fini. How did you guys like it? If you haven't figured it out by now, this is essentially a series of shits and giggles. Some characters will be overdramatic at times, but I promise it's all in good humour. Please leave a review if you have any feedback or ways for me to improve! I plan to have the next drabble up within a week or two. It's a one-sided contestshipping fic where Gary writes a godawful parody about Drew's feelings for May. (I promise this isn't as cringeworthy as it sounds).

That's all, lovelies! Take care.

~Nicole


	2. Gary Writes a Love Song for Drew (CS)

**A/N:** A special thank you to everyone who reviewed / favourited / followed Memory Box! Seriously guys, it means the world to me and gives me so much motivation to continue writing. And thank you to St Elmo's Fire for giving me some very helpful constructive criticism; I love hearing small tips that can help me improve.

Onto the next unnecessary one shot, we have Gary prodding Drew about contestshipping feels.

.

.

.

 **Gary Writes a Love Song for Drew**

"Admit it, Drew. You like her."

"Gary, how many times do I have to tell you? I do _not_ like May in that way."

"Ha! I never specified that I was talking about May, did I?" Gary smirked and crossed his arms.

"You know what," Drew stuttered. "Everyone always asks me about May. Would you have preferred if I said Dawn's name instead?"

"You like May," Gary said indignantly with a jut of his chin.

"Do not."

"Your blush says otherwise."

"I am not blushing," Drew said hastily. "And for your information, I-" Drew narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have a guitar?"

"Since you're too stubborn to admit it yourself, I thought a song might help you sort out your feelings."

"You wrote me a song?" Drew deadpanned.

"Not an original, per say. I wrote a parody since I'm incompetent at songwriting, according to Leaf." Gary slung the guitar strap over his shoulder. He began tuning the guitar and plucking at a few strings while humming. "I hope you like the Plain White T's."

"Look, I get that you're the grandson of a poet and all, but that doesn't mean you have to-"

" _Hey there denial, what's it like in single city?_ " Gary sang loudly as he strummed his guitar.

"Where did that guitar even come from?"

" _You are desperately in love with her and all I feel is pity, yes I do_."

"Seriously, since when do you play the-"

" _You have the hots for her, oh Drew. I swear it's true_ ," Gary sang.

"People are starting to stare, Gary," Drew said through gritted teeth.

" _Hey there denial, even though she calls you grasshead-"_

"-What does my hair have to do with this?"

" _You want to be her only one, so please shut up and listen-"_

"-This is atrocious."

" _Close your eyes_."

"No, I will not-"

" _Just make the choice, your heart will fly."_

Drew groaned.

" _We're on your side_." Gary stopped singing and finished the last strum with a sly grin on his face.

"… Who's we?" Drew said tersely.

"Well," Gary said pointedly, "everyone knows about these feelings you've got for May, so by everyone, I mean everyone. Me, Dawn, Leaf - I could count them all for you, if you'd like," he said, holding up his fingers. "Oh, and Ashy-boy senses it too, which is kind of sad considering Misty could plant one on him underneath a mistletoe and he _still_ wouldn't understand the implications of it." Drew opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself once he saw two familiar faces coming up behind Gary.

"Hey guys!" Ash waved enthusiastically and Dawn ran up beside him.

"Oh! Gary, are you singing that song for Drew?" Dawn said.

"Does everybody know about this little song?" Drew said with his fists on his hips.

"Yeah," Dawn said sheepishly. "Gary ran it by me before he found you."

Drew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Arceus, Dawn. And you actually approved it?" He stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes as she chuckled.

"What can I say? His grandfather is a poet! It's in his blood," Dawn exclaimed with stars shining in her cobalt eyes. At that, Drew rolled his own eyes.

"Lighten up, Drew," Ash said. "You've got to admit that this is kind of funny."

"Yeah! And you haven't even heard the chorus yet," Gary said. He placed his fingers on the guitar and opened his mouth as he took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare-"

" _Oh, it's what she does to you. Oh, it's what she does to you."_ Dawn smiled at Gary and joined in for the next line, followed by Ash. " _Oh, why can't you just see that you are so in love with May. So in love with May."_

Drew's entire body was frozen in place as he stared before him with dismay etched into his features. Gary proudly finished his last strum of the stringed instrument and high fived Ash and Dawn. To Drew's relief, people finally began to avert their gazes from the odd foursome and carry on with their lives.

"Arceus," he groaned as he ran his hands over his face. "Was that really necessary?"

"Aw, come on, Drew!" Dawn grinned widely as she pried Drew's hands off his face. "Don't be such a downer. It wasn't even that bad for a parody."

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" Drew looked at her frigidly. "You guys write abominations of music to- to get me to admit that I _might_ , just maybe - in the realm of all things deemed impossible by this universe - have a thing for May?" Drew sputtered.

After a brief pause, his mouth formed an 'o' shape at the realization of what he'd just admitted to his friends. Crimson crept up his cheeks as he sheepishly flicked his hair.

"Finally," Gary said. "It was about time. Come on guys, our job is done. Let's go home."

As if Drew's afternoon couldn't have gotten any worse, Gary grabbed his guitar and started walking home with Dawn and Ash by his side, and they all formed a happy chorus once again. If Drew had any dignity left to spare, the mariachi band-like scene in front of him dragged it through the mud.

" _Hey there denial, what's it like in single city…"_

Drew smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** So this is quite possibly the stupidest thing I have ever taken the time to write, but I must admit that I did enjoy toying with the lyrics to write a crappy parody for Drew. For anyone who didn't understand the Plain White T's reference, Gary wrote a parody to Hey There Delilah. If you listen to the song on iTunes or Youtube, I promise Gary's new and improved version fits right in with the music.

That's all for now, so please take the time to review! Every review I get, especially constructive criticism, motivates me to go back to my stories and make edits so that my work is more enjoyable for you guys . Other than that, it's finally summer! I'm working two part time jobs this summer, both of which I really like, so I'm very lucky to have that. Hopefully everyone here has a great summer too :)

Stay happy and healthy,

~Nicole


End file.
